


last goodbye

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what's gonna happen when you become the Anchor, right?" Bonnie asked him.</p>
<p>"I am quite aware." Kol smirked and his lips slowly turned into a small smile. "Don't tell anyone especially Jeremy."</p>
<p>"You're asking me to lie?"</p>
<p>"I'm asking you to withhold information until such time he is safe." Kol told her. Bonnie was about to protest but Kol shook his head. "You can and you will." He took a deep breath and nodded at his friend to begin the spell. "Take care of him, make sure he's happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am obsessed with Kol/Jeremy right now, I decided to make this short drabble. Haha. In this universe, Kol somehow lived. He didn’t die in Season 4, he replaced Bonnie as the anchor. Tyler is still a hybrid. And I didn’t watch Season 5 except for the last few minutes of the Season Finale.

"You know what's gonna happen when you become the Anchor, right?" Bonnie asked him.

"I am quite aware." Kol smirked and his lips slowly turned into a small smile. "Don't tell anyone especially Jeremy."

"You're asking me to lie?"

"I'm asking you to withhold information until he is safe." Kol told her. Bonnie was about to protest but Kol shook his head. "You can and you will keep this to yourself." He took a deep breath and nodded at his friend to begin the spell. "Take care of him, make sure he's happy."

+

"We just dropped Bonnie off at her house…" Jeremy told Kol as he closed the door of Bonnie’s house. Kol listened as he went down the steps and walked back towards his car where Matt and Tyler were waiting for him to take them back to their own houses. "Where are you?"

"I have to tell you something." Kol told him, leaning against a tree and looking up at the moon. "I can’t come back to you."

"You promised me." Jeremy said, his whole body froze. He looked up, just in time to catch Tyler’s eyes. He knew his friend could hear every single word they were saying. "You said you could come back! You promised me!"

"I know I did but promises are meant to be broken, sweetheart." Kol chuckled. "When I replaced Bonnie as the anchor… I knew what I was getting myself into,"

"You lied to me." Jeremy accused, his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, my love." Kol closed his eyes and tried to trample down any emotion threatening to burst through his heart.

"No, you don’t get to be the self-sacrificing hero, Kol." Jeremy told Kol. Kol couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips. "No, you sadistic maniacal vampire, don’t you dare!"

"Jeremy." Kol whispered. "I love you."

"DO NOT SAY GOODBYE!" Jeremy yelled at the phone, drawing Matt’s attention towards him. "KOL! DON’T YOU DARE!"

"I have to go, love." Kol told him. "Don’t forget this, alright?" Kol said slowly. "I love you, I want you to live your life. And maybe, just maybe… we’ll see each other again." Kol closed his eyes and he could hear Jeremy’s heart hammering against his chest. "I love you Jeremy Gilbert. Always and Forever."


End file.
